


It Takes Two

by orca_of_my_heart99



Category: Barisi - Fandom, Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Love Poem, M/M, Poetry, inspired by a song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29683254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orca_of_my_heart99/pseuds/orca_of_my_heart99
Summary: Sonny writes a poem about Rafael
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	It Takes Two

**Author's Note:**

> This poem was inspired by the song It Takes Two from the musical Into the Woods which had its music and lyrics written by Stephen Sondheim.

_ It Takes Two _

As I walk down to the altar I see you

Standing tall in a suit, with a smile on your lips

Eyes green and piercing

_ It takes two _

From the moment I laid eyes upon you I knew

You were the one for me

So I wished to pursue

_ It takes two _

Here I stand by your side

Taking a sacred vow

Till death do we part

My love for you I never wish to hide

_ It takes two _

Husband and husband, partners for life

Our bond is strong

There will never be strife 

_ It takes two _

As we gaze into each other's eyes 

I take your hand

_ It takes two _

**Author's Note:**

> I have been enjoying taking a title from musicals/plays/songs and forming a poem around it. This song, It Takes Two, is sang by the baker and the baker's wife in Into the Woods.


End file.
